fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuie Clan
The Yuie clan contributes with few shinobi to the Amegakure no Sato military, but they have enough room in their hearts for everyone and besides their kekkei genkai they are known to be a peaceful clan. Their kekkei genkai is Jōton, also known as Cleansing Release. Ideology The Yuie Clan value the happiness of the people they meet over any other aspect of life and are known for being very selfless, giving people. In fact, most refuse to become shinobi and instead focus on working at the clan's relaxation complex located in the Coastal District of Amegakure. As such many know them by reputation as 'cowards', yet despite the ridicule they receive, they remain happy, successful and generous. To those few clan members who do become shinobi, they generally stick to non-combat roles such as academy teachers, assistants or nurses. Seeing a Yuie Clan member on the field of battle is not only rare, but a sight that only very few of the oldest Amegakure shinobi actually remember. Therefore their abilities in combat are known only to the clan themselves and the oldest members of the village. In a way this makes them more likely to be called cowards, but at the same time it provides them with a significant advantage in battle against enemy shinobi. Clan History The Yuie Clan history is not particularly interesting, nor is it really valued by the clan itself. Rather many regard it as unimportant unless it is for telling stories around a campfire and even then there are much more interesting stories to tell. Beginning within the confines of Yu no Kuni, a young woman by the name of Kenjou Yuhana developed the ability to create soap using her chakra, using it to clean her parents home with her rough, unrefined Ninjutsu due to the lack of a Shinobi Academy in the village. Her father, ever the profiteer, decided to use his daughter's ability to open up a rival hot spring as compared to the large complexes owned by the dominant Magerusuji Clan. Advertised as 'healing water', the Kenjou Hot Springs quickly became popular due to their apparent soothing properties, making them perfect for the older folks of the village who felt the chakra soothe their bones. After two years of success and expansion, the Magerusuji Clan decided to send a warning to the Kenjou family, in the form of several hired goons, who smashed up their new premises and gave them the ultimatum to leave or be slaughtered. Terrified for his life and the life of his family, Yuhana's father packed up their belongings and their profits, closing down the hot spring and leaving the village by cover of night escaping West into Ta no Kuni, then south into Hi no Kuni. There they met a pack of shinobi bandits, who murdered Yuhana's ailing father and kidnapped her and her mother, riding West into Arashi no Kuni. Now in her late teens, Yuhana escaped her captors using her unique Ninjutsu, leaving several of the pack with severe burns and others unable to move. Her mother refused to leave, saying she would only slow Yuhana's escape and after a tearful goodbye, the young girl ran into the wilderness of the Land of Storms. Changing her name to Yuie Chisatsu, she worked in a small baker shop for a time, where she learned the basics of business and refined her Ninjutsu somewhat, waiting for the day when she could leave the town and find a place to set up her own hot spring. Falling in love with a travelling shinobi who visited the town, she was quickly found to be with child and the two headed off for a safer place, taking Chisatsu's savings with them. They heard tale of a group of shinobi in Arashi no Kuni attempting to set up a village, prompting them to head in the direction where this was rumored to happen. Desperate and impoverished, the couple had an intense argument one night when they could find no place for shelter and were unsure of which direction to travel in next to reach the construction site of this Amegakure no Sato. Her lover stormed off in a rage, leaving Chisatsu with no food and a child to keep fed, forcing her to re-double her efforts to find the village. With luck, she stumbled upon one of the worker teams, one of which took pity on her and her son Kujaku, nursing the two back to health. Determined not to let her efforts to reach this place be in vain, Chisatsu begged the founders of Amegakure to let her construct a hot spring in the village, demonstrating her unique abilities with Ninjutsu. Impressed, they granted her a small amount of money to build a hot spring in the park at the center of the village, leading to the formation of the Yuie Clan of Amegakure no Sato. Since then, the clan has supported the village thoroughly, though with the added philosophy that helping others just as they had helped Yuhana/Chisatsu comes before all else. Clan Hierarchy In terms of structure, the clan is rather basic. A singular leader with a small administrative council that oversee different aspects of the business, the clan and their interactions outwith the clan. Therefore the leader tends only to be a representative and a living symbol of what the clan stand for, though still has directive powers if they wish for the clan to move in a specific direction. Members of the council are often non-shinobi, as they do not wish for their duty to the village to get in the way of their administrative duty to the clan. There have been some minor exceptions, but only during times of war or strife. The leadership seems to follow a somewhat matriarchal pattern, with most retiring to work fully in the hot spring complex by the time they reach 50 and not being considered for the position of leader before the age of 25 and after the age of 45. This means the maximum amount of time a leader is in possession of their position is 25 years, with most ending far before that. Therefore the leadership is constantly changing and adapting to the times, as compared to some other clans who tend to stick with specific traditions. Younger members of the clan often work in the part of the complex that their parents work in, however exceptions to this are plentiful, depending on job availability and the dangers some parts of the complex pose to minors. By the age of 8 they are allowed to choose their own job, including becoming a shinobi if they show talent and aptitude. However many younger members of the clan join the Shinobi Academy only to leave later because the life is not necessarily what they had in mind. Kekkei Genkai Jōton The kekkei genkai of the Yuie clan is known as Jōton, or Cleansing Release. Born from the elemental combination of Fire, Water and Wind, Jōton is a three-element Advanced Nature based on the idea of 'cleansing' objects or people of physical dirt and grime or sapping them of their strength and sending them into a hyper-relaxed state. As such, Jōton conveys certain abilities onto it's user, for example being able to increase the temperature of water up to and beyond boiling point, making it useful as a means of scalding the opponent with the liquid or gaseous forms of water, concealing one's position with the steam, etc. It also presents the ability to control soap, foam and bubbles as a means of cleaning surfaces, making them incredibly slippery and hard to stand on, or 'washing away' the target's strength by force-ably relaxing their muscles. The first ability stems from the manipulation of both Katon and Suiton to create non-natural hot springs with the same effects as natural ones, adapting that ability to heat water into a powerful tool for a shinobi. As such, when manipulated, the hot water of Jōton appears to flow faster than conventional water despite moving at relatively the same speed, allowing Jōton-users to trick targets into thinking they're moving faster than they are. This is on top of the concealing effects of the natural steam generated from said hot water, making it much harder to follow and avoid regardless. It is also known that hot water conducts electricity much faster than cold water, making a Jōton-user a very useful partner to a Raiton-user in terms of combination attacks. Steam generated from Jōton is much harder to control than it's hot water counterpart, mostly due to it's gaseous form and thus natural desire to expand. As such, only older members of the Yuie Clan are even considered for being taught this aspect of Jōton, making it incredibly rare but equally so powerful. However, even then it's usually combined with hot water techniques to allow for greater control over the pace of the battle, as compared to the sometimes random nature of steam. An ability innate to Jōton is also the ability to sense water veins below the earth and manipulate them if they are close enough for their chakra, allowing them to control water beneath the ground and attack with great geysers of steam or hot water as surprise attacks. On the other hand, Jōton also allows for the use of soap and bubble-based ninjutsu, ejecting soap either from the mouth or in certain cases pouring chakra into the sweat glands. When this soap washes over a surface, it removes any dirt or grime clinging to it, while also making it incredibly slippery and shiny, as if it had just been varnished. When this soap strikes a person, it causes them to become impossibly glossy and smooth as well, so much so that they be unable to hold things or stand due to the slippery nature of their body. In the same vein, this soap is capable of 'washing away the opponent's strength'. By this, it does not literally mean it washes away their strength, rather it amplifies the relaxation of the target's muscles by causing their muscle fibers to loosen, sending them into a 'hyper-relaxed' state where they cannot move any muscle in their body besides their internal ones, even their jaw and fingers are unable to function if hit with enough blasts of these bubbles. Naturally this effect is only ever active on parts of the body that have been hit with the bubbles. To expand on the soap idea, Jōton-users are also able to form constructs from solid soap, despite it's obvious lack of density as compared to other materials and weakness to water. If one were to make a shield of solid soap, for example, it would be incredibly resistant to fire-based attacks as long as it were slightly hydrated. However water will force the soap to break down into bubbles and dissolve. The steam and hot water, if kept as a temperature that will not cause pain, can also be used as a means of healing to those suffering from psychological trauma or muscular damage. While perhaps not as directly effective in terms of the second case as compared to the Shousen no Jutsu, when both are used in conjunction with each other, the result is amplified greatly. The first case is proven to be several times more effective than therapy after an hour soak in the chakra-enhanced waters of a Jōton-user, with even the most miserable person seeming to find some sort of comfort and happiness upon leaving. As such, most medical-based Jōton-users tend to train in both traditional and psychological healing in order to further amplify the effects of their techniques. Category:Clans Category:Amegakure Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Arashi no Kuni